Fairy Tail and the Ball (Like a ball as in a type of party)
by petragirl987
Summary: Team Natsu are going to a ball! They are on a job, will they screw things up? Will there be some love?(yes) Will they destroy things? (DUH!) Its Team Natsu at a classic pretty Ball on a job. Whats the worst that can happen?
1. Chapter 1

When I do this (bla bla insert sentence here) that is me adding something not the characters thinking or whatever.  
My second fan fic.  
Also haters will either be froze to death by Gray, burnt by Natsu, or cut into pieces by Erza, you decide.  
And if somone appears to be saying something but there isnt this "bla" that means they are thinking to themselves.

Chapter 1

LUCY POV Im sitting at a table with Team Natsu.  
Erza is eating her cake and keeps turning around to talk to Mira.  
Everytime she turns around Gray and Natsu start argueing.  
But when she looks at them they try their best to look like angels.  
Plue is sitting on the table while chatting with Happy.  
Or its more like Happy is chatting and Plue is just sitting there going pue! Pue!

Hmmmm I really need a job, my rent is coming up soon.  
I stand up and walk over to the request board only Happy notices me and he is too busy chatting with Plue too say anything.  
Hmmm what do we have here?  
Defeat dark mages? Eeeek!  
Taste Test dangerous foods? 0_0 uh no...  
Ooooh heres one more my style...  
GUARD DANIEL SADVOC!  
He will be attending a royal ball.  
We he's parents Mr, and Mrs Sadvoc,  
are worried he may be kidnapped for a ransom.  
Since we are a very rich and noble family.  
Reward:1,000,000 Jewals

Well ok they do seem kind of...snobish (KINDA? Understament!)  
But the reward is very high for only taking care of some spoiled guy.  
I'll ask Team Natsu if they want to do it, if they dont then I will d it myself but its always more fun with them around.  
A image of Gray and Natsu pop into my head.  
W-why did I only think of those too? I feel my face blushing.

I head to our table "Hey guys!" They turn and look at me (By this time Plue has returned to the spirit realm)  
"How about we go on this job?"  
Erza takes the paper and reads it allowed.  
"It doesnt seem very dangerous, I want to beat people up!" Natsu says with a evil smile ... Why did they smile kind of... turn me on? WHAT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?  
Yah but the reward is good, come on flame brain lets take it!" Gray says to Natsu "What did you say Ice princess?!" Natsu retorts Both become silent when they see Erza glaring at them.  
"We are taking this job and that is final!"  
"A-aye!" Theres Happy 1 and 2.

AUTHORS NOTE Yep short chapter sorry but before I really start I want to see who should date or like or whatever?  
Erza with ?  
Lucy with ?  
Gray with ?  
Natsu with ?  
Even Daniel Sadvoc could make a move on one of the girls.  
Or some ladies at the ball could do the same with the guys.  
Please tell me who with who.  
ALso sorry for any mistakes in chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Time Skip 5 Hours The group just arrived from the train to Radurn Town (Where the ball is being held)

Lucy POV We get off the train.  
I see Natsu crawl off saying "Never again, never again." (Remember Natsu gets motion sickness so...)  
Then he starts kissing the ground. "Hey flame brain get off the ground!" Gray yells "What did you say you excuse for a human popsicle?!" (Like the new insult? One of my creations! XD)  
"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Erza threatens.  
"AYE!"  
Sigh I already have a headache.

Time Skip 30 Minutes They are in front of the Sadvoc mansion.  
Wow they have a big mansion on a hill at the edge of town.  
We knock on the big wooden door.  
Well more like I knock Natsu tries to kick it open but Erza stops him.  
A butler open the door.  
"Hello are you the mages for the job?" He asks "Yes we are" Erza reply's.  
"Please come in I will show you to the Sadvoc family.  
We enter, the butler brings us to a big room maybe the living room?  
The Sadvoc family are sitting on a couch.  
The butler gestures for us to sit on the couch opposite them.  
But the woman, Mrs. Sadvoc says "No they can stand."  
... what a nice lady. -_-  
She gestures for the butler to leave.  
On the couch Mrs. and Mr. Sadvoc are sitting together while the son Daniel is on the edge looking rather bored.  
... Maybe we shouldn't have picked this job they don't seem very nice.  
"The ball is tonight!" Says "You are to guard my child with your life do you understand?"  
"Yes" We all say "You are to pretend you are one of the guests and act as you might if you really were, but you must watch Daniel!"  
"Father I really don't need some mages to help me, they will probably screw things up!" Daniel says glaring at us I can see the rest of my team glaring at me since I was the one who picked this job, which I'm greatly regretting.  
"NO YOU WILL GO TO THE BALL WITH THEM!" Roars .  
...ugh

"Now you will all change into your clothes for the ball and when you are finished you will go in one of our carrieges." Says I can see Natsu grow pale thinking of riding in a carriage.  
We all have clothes for the Ball, even Natsu and Gray because Erza and me thought we would need some so we made them bring some along.  
The butler come back bringing us to different rooms to change.  
Mien is a beautiful long blue gown no sleeves and there are strings that coil around my neck.  
The neck line is a simple half circle.  
Around the neck line and the base of the dress are little white pearls.  
When I am done changing I exit to find everyone else done too.  
Erza is wearing a long red dress with no sleeves, the edges are with purple.  
Both Gray and Natsu are in suits, they look kind of handsome.  
No,no,no I did not just think .  
Then the butler brings us in front of the Sadvoc family, Daniel is already in a suit.  
The Mrs. Sadvoc glares at us with disapproval.  
The couldn't care less.  
But Daniel... he keeps looking at Erza and me, well more like our chests...  
I resist the urge to cross my arms in front of me while glaring at Daniel.  
I can see Erza noticed too and is doing the same thing.  
We could just quit this job but I bet Erza would think it would damage Fairy Tail's pride so we have to do it.  
Surprisingly even Natsu and Gray noticed how Daniel looked at Erza and me (Natsu and Gray arent always that observant)  
Natsu's fist clench, and Gray looks like he is going to say something but Erza glares at them not to do anything.  
We leave through he door with Daniel.  
We get into a carriage waiting for us by the front door.  
Well before we do Daniel pushes us aside and goes in first he is sitting on a seat opposite another seat.  
He glares at us so im guessing he doesn't want us sitting next to him so we should go on the other seat.  
Then Natsu and Gray do something kind of odd.  
They make Erza go first then Gray then Natsu then me on seat on the other seat.  
Then I realized that Natsu and Gray had placed themselves directly across from Daniel So if he tries to look at Erza and me (You know where) he gets glared at by the guys.  
And they can be pretty scary when they glare.  
Awww thats really nice of them to protect Erza and me.  
I can see Erza watching them also looking quite startled but pleased.  
Though when we get moving Natsu cant really glare anymore since he is trying he's best not to vomit, but Gray does a pretty good job of keeping Daniel in line.  
After 1 hour of awkward silence (except for Natsu making whining sounds) we arrive at the Ball.

Authors note Yah it was a bit awkward to put the whole Daniel thing about where he is staring and such.  
But I just wanted to show you guys what a creep he was!  
Thank you very much to chibi-potter-of-doom ,RedKnightWalker, DIM Everlasting Gaze, and Guest for your support!  
THX XD


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to tell you guys last chapter but Lucy has her Key ring, and whip hidden on her dress in a secret pocket on a side.  
AT THE BALL (DUN,DUN,DUNNNN)

LUCY POV We got out of the carriage.  
By now I was just waiting for this night to end so we can get our reward and get away from that creeep Daniel.  
I don't know why anyone would want to kidnap the guy.  
Yah for the reward but is it really worth being that guys presence, for even an hour?  
No, it's not.  
Again I wish we could just say no to this job but of course Erza thinks it would hurt Fairy Tail's pride.  
Sigh...  
The Ball is held in a giant mansion.  
What's with all the mansion around here?  
We walk through the door with Daniel in front of us.  
The first thing we see is a giant room.  
There's chandeliers on the ceiling and women in dresses and men in suits everywhere, chatting and dancing.  
Erza has sparkles in her eyes, but Natsu,Happy, and Gray look like they rather be tortured by demons then be here.  
I might have enjoyed this if it wasn't for Daniel.  
I see Daniel wander off to a group of ladies to terrorize.  
Natsu, Happy, and Gray head to a refreshment table.  
I look for Erza and...  
0_0 She's dancing, well really throwing around some poor helpless guy.  
Hmmm what should I do?  
I wander off to the center of the room keeping an eye on Daniel.

I just stand there not really sure what to do when...  
A man with blond hair comes up to me.  
"Would you like to dance?"  
"Sure"  
I dance a bit with him but then he leaves.  
The music hasn't changed since we enter it's a slow melody.  
I head over to a refreshent table to get some water.  
Theres also booze at the table but I ignore it.  
While I'm drinking my water a man bumps into my back, thankfully the water doesn't spill on my dress.  
"Oh I'm sorry!" A man with black curly hair says.  
"Is ok."  
"Want to dance?"  
I don't really feel like it but I do anyways putting down my drink and following him to a less crowded space.  
We start to dance.  
He grins at me.  
"Your really pretty."  
"Uh... thanks."  
"No seriously your way prettier then my ex girlfriend!"  
"Um... what?"  
"Oh she dumped me about 10 minutes ago." He says while shrugging 0_0 "Um..."  
"I mean why?! How could she?!"  
Dammit I don't want to listen to this guy but I also don't want to appear rude and just walk away.  
"And she sayed I'm sorry Arnold but-"  
I interrupt him "Er maybe you should go talk to her, instead of me?"  
"Oh I couldn't! ANd you know what? She then said...)  
Ugh I stop listening to him.

Time skip 1 hour ,Finally, FINALLY!  
He stopped talking! IM FREE!  
While in my happened I bump into a woman with a pink dress and black hair.  
"Hey! Watch it!" She snaps "Sorry."  
Geez she doesn't have to get so mad.  
"Hey babe" The man she dances with says "Is she bothering you?"  
The woman glares at me.  
"Nah she isn't worth the trouble."  
She smirks at me.  
Resisting the urge to punch her (At first I thought that might not be a really a Lucy sort of thing to do but then... what girl wouldn't want to?)  
I walk outside into the night, needing some fresh air to come myself.  
I go around in to the garden at the back of the mansion.  
I find a bench and seat on it smelling all the flowers surrounding me.  
It's so peaceful here.  
Sigh I wish I never took this job.  
While I sit there thinking to myself I notice that Daniel is in the garden also.  
Ugh, I crouch down in on the bench hoping he wont see me but.. he does.  
I groan as I see him walk this way.  
"Hello Latte."  
"Its Lucy!"  
"Whatever."  
I glare at him "Hmmmm" He stares at me "What?!" I ask annoyed "You know you arent that bad looking."  
"What?! God go away!"  
He smirks at me "Now don't tell me you aren't in love with me."  
"EXSCUSE ME?!" Who does he think he is?!  
"Come on now im handsome and rich, girls always flock to me."  
I can't help it I yell "I DONT CARE THAT YOUR RICH! YOUR NOT HANDSOM YOUR ANNOYING,VAIN,AND OBNOXIOUSE!" (right on Lucy! XD)  
"How dare you say that?! Your only a mage while I'm a rich and important man!"  
I don't mention how I used to also be rich and important, that's my past and I'm glad I'm not any more.  
I just glare at him really wanting to punch him now, maybe I should?  
But it might get Fairy Tail in trouble...  
"I will make you pay for saying those things!" He sneers and then...  
He grabs my arms and pins me down on to the stone bench.  
He straddles me and puts his leg over my keys and whip so I couldn't get them even if my hands were free.  
"Ha I know all about your keys and how there in your dress now you can't get them, stupid girl."  
"DAMMIT!" I struggle against him but I can't get free.  
I see him staring at my chest.  
I start to yell "NATSU! ERZA! GRAY! HEEELP!"  
He holds both my hands against the bench with one hand while clamping the other across my mouth.  
"You'll never get away with this!"  
"I think I already did." He says and smiles evilly at me I feel tears start to well up in my eyes.  
What do I do?!

Authors note Poor Lucy :(  
Dont worry things get better!... I hope Thank you very much Iheartfairytail21,and person1252 for your support!


	4. Chapter 4

"GF FOF FUF FE!" I tried to say Get off of me, but I couldn't with his hand over my mouth.  
Then I see a hand grab Daniels shoulders and yank him off me.  
Behind him is Gray (His grabbing Daniel) and Natsu is behind Gray while Erza is behind Natsu.  
Oh and Happy is also there hovering.  
"How dare you touch our Fairy Tail princess!" Says Gray.  
I blush a little at that.  
"I'll make you into smoked meat!" Growls Natsu.  
"How dare you touch Lucy!" Erza sayes while glaring.  
"Hmf you just little wizards what can you do against me?" Daniel says while smirking Erza,Natsu,and Gray look like there about to kill him (which they probably would)  
But... IM MAD, HOW DARE HE TOUCH ME?!  
I grab my keys and...  
"OPEN GATE OF THE LION,LEO! OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN,VIRGO! OPEN GATE OF THE BULL, TAURUS! OPEN GATE OF THE SKORPION, SKORPIO!" 0_0 I can see my friends mouths open.  
"4 SPIRITS?!" They shriek Im actually pretty amazed myself but I concentrate on destroying Daniel.  
"Hello my princess. Congrats on calling out 4 of us."  
"Punishment time princess?"  
"Nice body, Lucy!"  
"Skorpi!" (... i really dont know what the skorpion guy says when he comes out so...)  
"Ok guys attack that man there!" I say while pointing at Daniel."  
"Right!" They say I also attack him with my whip.

Time skip after the fight with Lucy and her spirits against Daniel ... lets just say he isnt dead but he sure wishes he was.

0_0 Natsu,Gray,and Erza both stare at me.  
"Well we defiantly aren't getting the reward." I say "Lucy that was AMAZING!" Natsu says "Nice job, Lucy!" Says Gray "Yes great job!" Says Erza "Lucy that was really awesome! Can I have fish?" Aska Happy "So what should we do with him?" I ask while ignoring Happy "Leave him here when he wakes up he can find his own way to get home." Erza says "Ok!" We all say

Time skip 1 hour on the train back to Fairy Tail Oh I just remembered that we have our other clothes back at the Sadvoc mansion...  
Well whatever. I have something better then clothes, I have friends.  
I think this while smiling at all my friends.  
Though Natsu can't see it because he is unconciouse. (courtsy of Erza)  
"Hey Lucy you look weird" Happy says "SHUT UP CAT!"

The End My second Fan fiction has come to a close, pretty fast actually. I hope you guys liked it.  
Thank you to chibi-potter-of-doom,RedKnightWalker,DIM Everlasting Gaze,Guest,Iheartfairytail21,person1252,InsigniaOfFairyTail,Osseo Fan 7713,and ravenred123.  
You guys supported me and my story thank you.  
You guys rock!  
ALso in the last chapter I said Daniel straddled Lucy that means he sat on her if you dont know.  
And sorry about my chapter always being so short but I do update every day so I think that evens it out.  
I will be making more stories.  
GO FAIRY TAIL!


End file.
